¿UN BESO?
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Mi primer One Shot LuffyNami


**¿UN BESO?**

Luffy se encontraba pensativo, el Thousand Sunny navegaba con calma en las aguas del Grand Line, Nico Robin leía un libro en cubierta, Roronoa Zoro dormía con fuertes ronquidos, Ussop y Chopper se entretenían jugando cartas junto con Franky, Sanji preparaba algo en la cocina y Nami se encontraba revisando algunos mapas.

De pronto Luffy se levanto de su lugar y se acerco con decisión a donde se hallaban Ussop y los demás, Franky le miro de reojo aunque no pareció mostrarse muy interesado.

Beso... ¿Alguna vez los han besado?- preguntó Luffy de pronto, sobra decir que él trió casi sufre una apoplejía al escuchar a su capitán.

¿Luffy eres tu? ¿O acaso Sanji se ha disfrazado de ti?- preguntó Ussop asombrado.

No, soy yo, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo Luffy con calma.

Bueno, es que no es muy común que tu preguntes eso- dijo Ussop.

Je, parece que alguien anda entrando a la pubertad- dijo Franky sonriendo.

Bueno, pues... tu sabes Luffy... a mí nunca me han dado uno real, más que las pequeñas muestras de cariño de Nami y Robin- dijo Chopper algo sonrojado.

¡Ja, si de eso se trata, yo he recibido los besos de hermosas princesas, aunque ninguna se compare a mi linda Kaya!- dijo Ussop sonriendo.

¡En serio!- dijeron Luffy y Chopper ilusionados.

¡Ja! ¡No me digan que se lo tragaron!- dijo Franky riéndose -¡Si se nota a leguas que el narizón miente!- dijo Franky.

¿O sea que es una mentira?- dijo Luffy decepcionado al igual que Chopper.

Ejem... bueno, no nos salgamos del asunto principal... ¿A qué viene tu pregunta Luffy?- dijo Ussop extrañado.

Bueno, es que mientras estuvimos en Water 7 vi a algunas parejas comiéndose a besos en algunas partes y me llamo la atención- dijo Luffy sonriendo -Además, después de ver lo que Zoro y Robin hacían la otra noche, pues, me pareció que debía de ser muy entretenido por los ruidos que hacían.

¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Zoro y Robin!- dijo él trió a la vez.

¿Qué pasa con el marimo y Robin san?- dijo una voz de pronto.

¡Ah Sanji! ¡Solo les comentaba a los chicos como ambos se...! -Dijo Luffy pero no pudo terminar por que Franky le tapo la boca mientras que Ussop y Chopper se paraban frente a Sanji sonriendo nerviosos.

¡No, no es nada Sanji! ¡Son solo las tonterías de Luffy!- dijo Ussop sonriendo.

¡Si, no es como si Zoro y Robin estuviesen haciendo cosas raras!- dijo Chopper, pero Sanji solo les miro con expresión asesina.

¡¿Qué cosas raras?!- dijo Sanji mientras que ponía expresión homicida, por lo que Chopper solo se escondió detrás de Franky.

Ya tranquilo cocinero ni-chan, es solo que aquí al crió de nuestro capitán se le ha ocurrido empezar a preguntar sobre los besos... mas bien sobre si alguno de nosotros a besado alguna vez- dijo Franky con calma, Sanji solo les miro extrañado mientras que se acercaba a Luffy.

Hey Luffy, ¿Qué acaso te pegó mucho el sol?- pregunto Sanji extrañado.

¡Claro que no! ¡Ya les dije que solo tengo curiosidad de que se siente!- dijo Luffy ya molesto, Sanji solo sonrío.

Pues Luffy... ¡Es la sensación más hermosa que puedas imaginarte!- dijo Sanji con corazoncitos en los ojos, los demás, excepto Luffy solo le miraron con pena.

Hacen mucho ruido, ¿Qué tanto cuchichean ustedes con el cocinero del amor?- preguntó Zoro acercándoseles mientras que bostezaba.

No me molestes cabeza de lechuga, solo le comentaba a Luffy sobre lo maravillosos que son los besos, y lo son aun más cuando son con chicas tan hermosas como Nami san y Robin chan- dijo Sanji volviendo a su nube.

Zoro solo bufo levemente, mientras que un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

¡A Zoro, tú si debes de saber que se siente! ¡Mas por lo que estabas haciendo con Rob...!- dijo Luffy emocionado, pero rápidamente Ussop le tapo la boca.

¡No hables de más!- dijeron Ussop y Zoro a la vez.

Hey, ¿De qué me perdí? ¿Qué es lo que no debe de decir Luffy?- dijo Sanji molesto mientras que los miraba a todos de reojo.

¡Tu no te metas cocinero hentai!- dijo Zoro molesto.

¡No me contestes así marimo pelos de lechuga!- dijo Sanji mientras que ambos empezaban a pelearse, Ussop y Chopper solo se abrazaron asustados mientras que Luffy, algo molesto por que nadie le resolvió su duda se alejaba, Franky le miro con una leve sonrisa y fue tras él.

¿Pero que les pasa? Yo solo tenía curiosidad- dijo Luffy mientras que se apoyaba en la baranda con cansancio.

Solo los tomaste por sorpresa, no a cualquiera le gusta que se cuenten detalles privados de su vida intima, y más si ese alguien es Roronoa Zoro- dijo Franky sonriéndole mientras que escuchaba el barullo provocado por la pelea de Sanji y Zoro.

A vaya, pues mira que no lo había notado- dijo Luffy sonriendo -Ah, parece que Nami ya fue a calmarlos- dijo Luffy alegre mientras que se escuchaban los gritos de Nami por sobre cualquier otro ruido.

Si, Nami ne-san es la mejor, ¿Verdad?- dijo Franky mientras que miraba al horizonte, Luffy sonrío con mayor amplitud -Y dime, ¿En realidad es simple curiosidad o es que de pronto alguien te ha empezado a mover el tapete?- dijo Franky de pronto, Luffy se ruborizo levemente.

Je, pues, no lo sé, la verdad es que mientras estuve dando unas vueltas en Water 7 vi algunas cosas que me impresionaron, Iceberg me explico algo, pero no le entendí... y pues por eso pensé en ustedes, de seguro que saben que es- dijo Luffy apenado, Franky solo frunció el ceño.

Ahora dímelo en cristiano que no te entendí nada- dijo Franky extrañado.

Bueno, es que... sentí ganas de dar uno- dijo Luffy apenado.

Luffy... ¿Cuántos años tienes?- dijo Franky.

¿Eh? Pues... unos 18, creo- dijo Luffy con duda, Franky solo le miro con sorpresa... hasta que se soltó a reír como poseso.

¡Ja, ja, ja, 18 y aun no has dado un solo beso! ¡Anda que eso si es patético para un hombre de los mares!- dijo Franky mientras que se caía de la risa, Luffy le miro molesto.

¡No es para que te burles! ¡Además tú que cuentas! ¿Qué ya diste uno?- dijo Luffy molesto, Franky solo se levanto mientras que sonreía.

Je, ¿Pues que esperabas? ¡Yo no por nada soy ni más ni menos que el gran Franky de la Franky Famili!- dijo Franky sonriendo -Je, si yo di el primero a los 12 años y fue genial, ha que tiempos aquellos- dijo Franky con nostalgia.

¿En serio? ¡Increíble! ¿Y que se siente? ¿Se siente rico? ¿Es como comer?- dijo Luffy emocionado.

Tranquilo chamaco, hum, yo diría que depende con quien lo hagas y el momento en que lo hagas- dijo Franky, Luffy solo soltó un puchero lo que hizo que Franky empezara a reírse -Y dime ¿Quién es la afortunada en quien fijaste tu mirada?- dijo Franky con calma.

Eh, ah, bueno... eh- balbuceo Luffy apenado, Franky solo levanto la ceja.

¿Es alguna de las chicas?- preguntó Franky, Luffy asintió, de pronto ato cabos -¿Nami ne-san? -El asentimiento de Luffy lo asombro un poco, aunque al final sonrió.

Creo que ya te lo imaginas- dijo Luffy apenado -¿Y que hago? La verdad es que me siento raro al pensar en ella así.

¿Por qué no lo intentas?- dijo Franky con calma -Lo peor que puede hacer es no corresponderte.

Si, después de matarme por hacerlo- dijo Luffy molesto, Franky se empezó a reír.

¡Si es cierto! ¡Y mira que ella tiene buena mano!- dijo Franky, Luffy solo bufó -Hey, ¿Por qué no te ayudo? Je, ya veras que con mi ayuda conseguirás darle al menos un picorete y saldrás de dudas.

No, no lo creo, será mejor que lo deje así, no quisiera hacer nada que arruinase nuestra amistad- dijo Luffy con algo de tristeza, Franky solo frunció el ceño.

Bueno, haz lo que quieras niño, aunque luego no me vengas llorando si alguien más te la gana- dijo Franky con molestia, Luffy se detuvo un momento, pero después se dirigió a la cocina.

Veo que el capitán es algo inseguro- dijo una suave voz, Franky solo asintió molesto.

Es algo difícil de afrontar para alguien tan infantil, ¿Verdad Robin ne-chan?- dijo Franky con calma, Robin se acerco mientras que sonreía.

Sí... sabes, es una lastima que no acepte ayuda, yo creo que podría lograrlo fácilmente- dijo Robin con una sonrisa maternal, Franky solo frunció el ceño.

¿Sabes algo acaso?- preguntó Franky.

Bueno, a veces la navegante... Nami, dice cosas mientras duerme, algunas de ellas son bastante interesantes... mucho, muy interesantes- dijo Robin sonriendo.

Je, ya veo, tal vez no sea mala idea darles una manita, o de lo contrario es posible que lleguen a viejos y ni cuenta se den- dijo Franky, Robin no pudo evitar asentir sonriendo -Por cierto, ¿Es cierto lo que dijo Luffy? ¿Eso de que tú y Zoro estaban "jugando a las manitas calientes"?- dijo Franky con sorna, Robin solo se sonrojo levemente.

Ejm, mira, lo mejor es hacer solo lo que nos incumba, ¿Bien?- dijo Robin algo apenada, Franky solo empezó a reírse con fuerza... hasta que noto como unas manos salían por sus muslos y se posesionaban para empezar a "masacrarle" su orgullo.

No... si por eso decía, vamos a lo que nos incumbe- dijo Franky asustado, Robin sonrío levemente mientras que ambos se iban.

Nami había terminado de revisar sus mapas, estaba bastante tranquila, ya que después de soltar un buen par de golpes a Sanji y a Zoro, se le había bajado un poco la tensión que tenia del día, se levanto de la silla en la que estaba sentada y vio por una ventana a Ussop y a Chopper jugando, sonrío levemente, de seguro que Chopper estaba emocionado escuchando una de las increíbles historias del "Capitán Ussop".

A veces es bueno tener esa inocencia- dijo Nami para sí mientras que volvía a su silla, en eso, Robin entro al cuarto. -¡Hey Robin! Je, ¿Pasa algo?- dijo Nami con calma mientras que se sentaba, Robin se sentó a su lado.

No pasa nada Nami, solo tenía ganas de hablar- dijo Robin sonriendo con calma. Nami le miro algo extrañada, pero le devolvió la sonrisa mientras que se estiraba.

¿Y de que deseas hablar?- preguntó Nami mientras que bostezaba levemente, Robin sonrío con algo de malicia.

¿A cuantos chicos has besado en tu vida?- dijo Robin de sopetón, Nami casi se cae al suelo de la impresión mientras que miraba a Robin con los ojos bastante abiertos.

¿¡Y a que viene esa pregunta!?- dijo Nami asombrada.

Mera curiosidad, si te parece bien, yo te podría decir a cuantos he besado a cambio- dijo Robin sonriéndole, Nami solo se removió incomoda en su asiento mientras que miraba a Robin intranquila.

No, si no es necesario, pero, he, bueno, he- dijo Nami balbuceante, Robin le miro con un leve asombro entonces.

Nami, no me digas que... nunca has besado a nadie- dijo Robin con aparente sorpresa, Nami se sonrojo.

¡No! ¡No es eso! Eh, bueno, eh, en realidad, ya hace mucho que me dieron mi primer beso, pero no fue nada especial, fue solo para salir de un aprieto, la verdad es que me han besado unas dos o tres beses, pero nunca los he dado yo, por lo que no han sido nada agradables- dijo Nami algo melancólica, Robin sonrío.

Ah, ya veo, ¿Y al menos has podido cuidar bien tu "tesorito"?- dijo Robin con algo de picardía, Nami se sonrojo por completo.

¡Por supuesto que lo he hecho!- dijo Nami avergonzada, Robin se río levemente.

Si, es bueno poder conservar "eso" para la persona adecuada- dijo Robin con un deje de tristeza, Nami le miro algo apenada.

¿Robin tu ya has?- dijo Nami, pero Robin asintió sin dejarla terminar.

Es obvio Nami, con mi edad y mi "hoja de trabajo", era obvio que no podría mantener mi castidad mucho tiempo- dijo Robin mientras que suspiraba -Sin embargo, sé que el destino no es malo, y muchas veces te da una segunda oportunidad- dijo Robin sonriendo.

Si, así lo parece- dijo Nami ya algo más tranquila, aunque de pronto sonrío con malicia -¿Y dime Robin? ¿Acaso la vida ya te dio esa oportunidad?- dijo Nami de manera picara. Robin sonrió.

Algo así, y de una manera muy gratificaste- dijo Robin con un tono muy placentero, por lo que Nami volvió a sonrojarse.

¡Mejor ya no me digas nada!- dijo Nami apenada.

Una última pregunta- dijo Robin sonriendo, Nami le miro con algo de duda -¿Hay alguien a quien quisieras besar?- preguntó Robin, Nami casi se cae de la sorpresa. Pensó en decir que no, pero al ver a Robin, se dio cuenta de que no le creería en lo absoluto, por lo que bajo levemente la cabeza.

Se podría decir- dijo Nami, Robin le miro con ternura.

¿Y quien será? Sanji es guapo, pero, no, no lo creo, Franky esta muy viejo, Chopper es un renito muy lindo, pero no creo que le tires a la zoofilia, Zoro... bueno, él tiene muy buenos motivos para no ser- dijo Robin de pronto, Nami solo se sonrojo -Eso nos deja a Ussop y a Luffy... o a mi en su defecto- dijo Robin de manera coqueta, Nami le miro asustada mientras que se acercaba a al puerta.

Eh, Robin, eh, mira, somos buenas amigas, pero yo no le tiro por ese lado- dijo Nami asustada, Robin se rió levemente.

No te preocupes Nami, yo no le tiro a eso, además, no eres mi tipo- dijo Robin sonriéndole, Nami solo frunció levemente el ceño, pero sonrió de nueva cuenta -Y bueno, ¿Quien es? ¿Nariz larga o nuestro bienaventurado capitán?- dijo Robin con sorna, Nami solo se sonrojo de nueva cuenta.

No es algo que me ponga a divulgar así como así- dijo Nami algo molesta.

Ok, por cierto, ¿Podrías traerme un libro que deje olvidado en la bodega? Es que estuve ayudando al cocinero en algunas cosas- dijo Robin sonriendo.

Si, si, ya voy- dijo Nami algo molesta mientras que salía de la habitación.

Bueno, al menos ya tiene el gusanillo de la duda, solo falta esperar que Franky cumpla con su parte- dijo Robin para sí.

En otro lado del Thousand Sunny.

Mira que Sanji puede ser pesado, si solo quería carne- dijo Luffy aburrido mientras que se sobaba el leve chichón que tenía en la cabeza, cortesía de Sanji claro esta.

¡Hey Luffy! ¡Que haciendo!- dijo Franky mientras que se le acercaba.

¡Nada Franky! ¡Mira que Sanji puede ser pesado! ¡Patearme solo por que quería algo de carne! ¡Si estoy hambriento!. Dijo Luffy molesto, Franky sonrió levemente.

¡Mira si serás alocado! ¡Pues es obvio que no te dará nada hasta la hora de la comida!- dijo Franky sonriendo, Luffy solo bufó por lo bajo -Je, hey, ya sé, ¿Por qué no vamos a la bodega? Chance y encontramos algo de carne por hay- dijo Franky sonriendo.

¡Buena idea! ¡Pues a que esperamos!- dijo Luffy mientras que echaba a correr.

¡Hey espérame!- dijo Franky corriendo tras él.

Nami ya había llegado a la bodega y revisaba entre las cajas de alimentos en busca del libro de Robin, cuando encontró un pequeño ejemplar, Nami solo sonrío algo confundida.

Vaya, jamás pensé que a Robin le gustase leer novelas rosa- dijo Nami divertida, pensando en una Robin que se divertía leyendo los clásicos cuentitos del príncipe que va a salvar a su damisela en desgracia... aunque su expresión cambió al ojear el libro -¡Dios! ¡Si esto es erotismo puro!- dijo Nami sonrojada mientras que cerraba el libro, de pronto escucho que alguien entraba a la bodega del Sunny y por mero impulso se oculto junto con el libro.

Luffy, ¿Por qué no te adelantas? Yo voy por algo que olvide- dijo Franky desde la entrada.

¡Claro!- dijo Luffy entrando a la bodega, Nami solo le miro extrañada.

"Un momento, ¿Y yo por que diablos me escondo? Si solo vine a por el libro de Robin"- pensó Nami con enfado mientras que salía de su escondite.

¿Eh? ¿Quién anda ahí?- dijo Luffy de pronto.

Tranquilo Luffy, soy yo- dijo Nami algo apenada mientras que ocultaba el libro inconscientemente, Luffy al verla recordó levemente su charla con Franky y se sonrojo levemente, algo que no paso desapercibido para la chica -Luffy ¿Te sientes bien? Estas rojo.

¿Eh? Ah, no, no es nada- dijo Luffy con nervios, Nami solo le miro extrañada.

¿En serio?- dijo Nami mientras que se le acercaba y ponía una mano en su frente, Luffy se sonrojo aun más, mientras que Nami trataba de checarle la temperatura -Hum, estas algo caliente, pero no parece ser fiebre, tal vez sea mejor que Chopper te revise- dijo Nami mientras que le tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba a la salida.

Luffy solo se dejo llevar, aunque solo sentía un leve cosquilleo en el estomago, de pronto, noto que Nami llevaba un libro en la mano.

Hey Nami, ¿De qué es ese libro?- pregunto Luffy, Nami solo se detuvo algo sonrojada.

¡No, no es nada importante! ¡Es un libro que Robin olvido aquí! ¡Será mejor ir con Chopper!- dijo Nami mientras que se acercaba a la puerta, de pronto se percato de que esta estaba cerrada.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Luffy.

¡Pasa que estamos encerrados!- dijo Nami exaltada, Luffy tiro del picaporte y asintió.

Si, tienes razón estamos encerrados- dijo Luffy con calma mientras que se dirigía de nueva cuenta al interior de la bodega.

¡No lo digas tan tranquilo! ¡Y a donde diablos crees que vas!- dijo Nami molesta.

Bueno, no podemos hacer nada por ahora, así que lo mejor será esperar a que regrese Franky a sacarnos de aquí- dijo Luffy sentándose en una caja, Nami solo suspiro mientras que caminaba hacía él.

Si, creo que por esta vez tienes razón- dijo Nami sentándose frente a él mientras que suspiraba, Luffy le miro y volvió a sonrojarse.

Pasaron algunos minutos y nadie llegaba, Luffy se había quedado en silenció con la mirada algo gacha, aunque de vez en cuando lanzaba pequeñas miradas a Nami, ella por lo mientras solo miraba al techo pensativa.

"¿A que habrá venido la pregunta de Robin? ¿Por qué querrá saber si yo deseo besar a alguien?"- pensó Nami mientras que miraba de reojo a Luffy, por un momento un leve sonrojo se vislumbro en sus mejillas -"¡¿Pero en que estoy pensando!? ¡Es Luffy nada más! ¡No tengo por que sonrojarme!"- pensó Nami molesta.

¿Hum? ¿Estas bien Nami?- pregunto Luffy preocupado.

¿Eh? ¡Ah si! No es nada- dijo Nami sonrojada.

Hum, eh, Nami, ¿Sabes? Je, eh, yo, este- empezó a balbucear Luffy, Nami le miro extrañada.

¿Que pasa?- preguntó Nami.

Tu, tu, ¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien?- preguntó Luffy apenado, Nami se sonrojo.

¡Pe... pero por que preguntas eso!- dijo Nami exaltada, Luffy bajo la cara algo sonrojado -¿Luffy?

Eh, Nami, yo... lo siento- dijo Luffy casi murmurando y antes de que Nami reaccionara, el muchacho deposito un suave beso en sus labios, Nami abrió los ojos asombrada, pero se quedo paralizada, sin saber que hacer o como reaccionar, Luffy ahondo en un beso, notoriamente primerizo, ya que Nami noto como el chico temblaba al darlo.

Al momento de separarse, Nami seguía con expresión petrificada, mientras que Luffy solo bajo la cabeza.

Sé que tal vez me golpees por lo que hice, pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho- dijo Luffy con la mirada baja, Nami le miro con sorpresa mientras que con una mano tocaba sus labios.

Luffy... este fue tu primer beso, ¿Verdad?- dijo Nami de pronto, Luffy asintió sonrojado, Nami entonces sonrió levemente mientras que se le acercaba -¿Sabes? Tal vez no sea el primero que me han dado, pero creo que es uno de los mejores que haya recibido- dijo Nami, Luffy entonces le miro asombrado.

¡En serio! ¡Vaya y yo que pensé que ibas a matarme a golpes!- dijo Luffy sonriendo, Nami cerro los ojos mientras que una sonriza maliciosa aparecía en su rostro.

Bueno, pero aun así, no creas que esto no se quedara sin un castigo- dijo Nami mientras que empezaba a reir al más puro estilo asesino, Luffy solo sonrió con nervios.

Eh, anda Nami, si no fue para tanto... eh, yo... ¡Ahhhh!- grito Luffy asustado mientras que Nami lo sujetaba.

Afuera.

¿Qué crees que este pasando?- dijo Franky algo preocupado al escuchar el grito de Luffy, Robin sonrió mientras que se acercaba a la puerta.

Tranquilo, tal vez Nami solo le de uno o dos golpes... O un beso bastante exitante- dijo Robin al abrir la puerta y ver a Nami que besaba a Luffy de una manera tal que, parecía que lo devoraria en ese mismo lugar, Robin y Franky sonrieron.

Creo que merecen un rato a solas- dijo Franky, Robin asintió mientras que ambos se iban dejando la puerta abierta.

Sabes, tal vez no sea el primero que ella halla recibido, pero creo que es el primero que da de coraczón- dijo Robin sonriendo con ternura.

Je, casi lo mismo que contigo y con Zoro ni-chan- dijo Franky sonriendo, Robin solo suspiro cansada, pero no dejo de sonreír.

END.

Bueno, este es mi primer One shot de One Piece, je, espero que haya salido bien, va dedicado a Halane, Claudia1542, Nakiroe, Chibi Rukia y a todos los que han influido en hacerme escribir este One Shot de mi pareja favorita de One Piece, Luffy y Nami.


End file.
